


don't say it's unholy

by typicalrockstar2 (TypicalRockstar)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: D/s elements, Face Slapping, Leather gloves kink, M/M, More Like Spanking Without Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalRockstar/pseuds/typicalrockstar2
Summary: Kyle has a particularly special pair of leather gloves.Will knows them well.





	don't say it's unholy

Will squirms in his seat.

Kyle hasn’t even touched him yet, but he squirms from the anticipation alone. From knowing exactly what Kyle’s thinking, what Kyle’s planned. He knows exactly what he’s done and, subsequently, what’s coming for him. 

It’s a little dramatic, the way Kyle looks at him from across the bedroom. He looks at him with weight, looks to make sure Will’s watching. He shakes his head when their eyes meet, audibly tuts. There’s no subtlety in the way he pulls open the top drawer. 

Will knows which one. It’s pretty innocuous at first glance, completely unexceptional to anyone who doesn’t know.

But Will knows. 

Kyle goes for the leather gloves, knows where they are without really looking. Plucks them from the drawer and makes a show of taking them out, inspecting them. Draws it out so there’s no way Will doesn’t see. 

It’s almost cruel how he slides them on so easily, so smoothly. Well-practiced. Routine. They fit him exactly right, custom tailored and shaped to every curve and ridge of his hands. He tugs each on by the wrist, flexes his fingers to test out the stretch.

He thumbs over the engraving at the bottom, just along the hem of the left glove. There’s a matching engraving on the right, faced outward to Will. He can’t make it out from here but he sees it anyway, familiar enough to know what’s etched out against the leather.

_ WN _ on the left,  _ KD _ on the right. Heart and hand. Kyle’s deliberate, tracing the indentation of Will’s initials. It’s part of this whole thing, a final reminder to each of them. 

A reminder that gets Will’s heart thumping in his chest, gets him fidgeting right where he sits.

Gets his cock to rise, curious, with the pavlovian suggestion of what comes next. 

“William,” Kyle says finally, smoothing the wrist of the glove down against his skin. “Do you know why we’re here?”

There’s a split second where Will essentially sees his choices in front of him, a fork where he decides what direction tonight will take. Kyle is in charge, sure, but Will holds the ball in his court. It’s the subtle, but deliberate, things like this that make Kyle good at what they do. And it never ceases to turn Will on that much more.

So, carefully calculated, Will crosses his arms, damning. 

“Because you live here?” It’s sassy, smart-mouthed. Will keeps his chin high, glares at Kyle with a challenge in his eye.

And maybe Kyle expected as much. Maybe even hoped for it. But he doesn’t give much away, other than making a face where his mouth goes in a line. He gives Will a pointed look before he sighs and leans against the dresser, hands going to his pockets, easy.

“I’m going to give you one chance to apologize before I up your punishment.” Kyle doesn’t miss a single beat, completely coolheaded. 

But Will is all in now, ready for the challenge and buzzing in anticipation. “Yeah?” He stares him down, petulant. “Make me.”

Kyle moves then, quick strides across the room. His steps still just loud enough to be purposeful, deliberate in his socks. Will swallows, but he definitely does not back down. He even swings his legs a little, purses his lips. 

It’s almost gentle, when Kyle stops in front of him, peers down and lifts his chin with two light fingers. He directs Will until he’s looking right at him, face hard. 

Will, bratty, rolls his eyes. 

Kyle doesn’t automatically react, but he slides his gloved hand away from Will’s chin, lightly brushes his fingers over his cheek. He takes his time, plenty enough to hint for what’s next. Plenty enough for Will to process it and brace himself as best he can before Kyle’s drawing his hand back and whipping it right back to slap him, forehand, in one quick move. 

It’s loud, loud enough that Will jumps a little. The sound of leather on skin is sharper, cuts the air deeper. His face stings with the impact but it wasn’t nearly hard enough to truly hurt. He can imagine the mark, though, what with the way Kyle hasn’t looked away his cheek.

He knows how easily he marks up, how easily the pinks and red rise against his skin. He knows how much it drives Kyle wild, seeing the imprints of himself so easily claiming the spans of Will’s skin all for himself. 

Will takes a breath, audible through his nose. It seems to get Kyle back on schedule. 

“Behave,” Kyle demands, more of a warning than anything else. Will is still feeling a little defiant, but he lets Kyle have this one. He sits quietly and waits for his next direction, keeps his eyes down. 

He feels Kyle comes closer before he sees him. Feels a gloved hand slip around the back of his neck, squeeze gently just once but settled there, heavy. Kyle kneels in front of him then, doesn’t let go. 

He settles on one knee, eye level just a little lower than Will’s in this position. That’s okay because it forces Will to look at him, even when he hasn’t met his eye in a bit. Kyle smiles, with only the corners of his mouth. 

“There’s a good boy,” he coos, low, almost mocking but not quite enough for Will to feel a particular way about it. “You going to be good for me now?”

Will makes a face at first but Kyle waits patiently, lets him decide his next move. So eventually, Will nods, albeit still pouting a little. “I’m sorry for being a brat,” he mumbles, barely comprehensible.

Kyle allows it, smiles for real now. “See? Not that hard, babe.”

Will maybe has a comeback ready but he bites his tongue, determined to be good now. Kyle’s fingers brush over his skin -- his wrists, his hands -- light. The leather is warmed by now but its presence unignorable nonetheless. Will is ready for the next part, so he continues to be good. 

“Alright,” Kyle rolls back his shirtsleeves as he rises, focused on something other than Will for the first time since they started. He takes his time with it, but is quick and efficient nonetheless. 

He sits next to Will on the bed, then. Pats his thigh. “Over, come on.”

Will breathes in sharply, subconsciously holds it in. He does as he’s told, folds himself over Kyle’s thighs as the the nerves bubble in his throat. Kyle guides him along, helpfully shifts and moves where necessary. 

There’s no hiding Will’s erection, pressed against Kyle, telling. But it’s perhaps even when Will shifts just a little and he feels the heat of Kyle’s bulge under him. Unashamed and nearly deliberate. Kyle definitely notices, rubs a hand lightly over Will’s back in response. 

“So good for me,” Kyle murmurs. He tugs Will’s pants and his underwear down, then, until they bunch at his ankles. It keeps him from kicking, from moving too much. Will could probably kick them off all the way easy enough, but Kyle doesn’t tell him to, so he doesn’t. 

Kyle doesn’t start right away. Will can feel him looking. Knows that Kyle will take his time looking, admiring, whatever it is he wants to call it. And no matter how many times they do this stuff, Will can’t help but feel overexposed. Can’t help the warm blush he feels fill out from his neck to his cheekbones. 

He startles when Kyle gets a hand on the back of his neck, heavy, to hold him steady. Of course he noticed the color rise across Will’s skin. Always noticing the little things. He uses that grip to both sooth him and hold him down, a terrible paradox that gets Will going more than he’d care to admit.

Will is so focused on the feel of Kyle’s fingers on his neck that he forgets to brace himself. Taking full advantage of the distraction, Kyle brings his hand down then, quick, lands it right on full curve of Will’s ass. 

_ “Fuck,” _ Will gasps out, more from surprise than pain. Just like the slap from earlier, the leather makes it sound harsher than it truly feels. But Will hasn’t been expecting it. He’d let his guard down, and Kyle never misses such an opportunity.

In fact, he can practically hear the grin in Kyle’s voice. “Count them, love.”

Will knows Kyle can hear his inhale, knows exactly what he’s doing to him. But, eventually, perhaps a little gravelly, “One.”

Kyle rewards him properly; lands another solid palm with a resounding  _ slap! _ to mirror the first. 

“Two!” Will says through his teeth. Kyle rubs his hand over the marks, the seams in his glove scratching over the sensitive skin there. Will tenses up reflexively, but Kyle won’t have any of that. The hand on his neck slides under the collar of his shirt, soothes at the muscles around his shoulders. 

Kyle waits until he’s relaxed again, until every last bit of tension has melted out of him. But he doesn’t wait a second longer, doesn’t give him a moment to ready himself again. Kyle spanks him with just as much enthusiasm before. 

Will almost forgets himself, but Kyle hums at the silence and he quickly remembers. “Three,” quiet, but sure.

It goes on like that, Kyle laying each hit thick and relentless. Each one is carefully placed, calculated, perfectly placed to hurt just right. It isn’t long before Will is squirming under Kyle’s hand, his ass simmering with the lingering heat.

It’s the next hit where Will can’t hold it in, lets it out in a gasping sob. “T-twenty-three,” he manages. 

“Almost there, babe,” Kyle hushes him. “You’re doing so good for me. So, so good.”

“Mm,” is all Will replies, muffled with his face pressed into the comforter. Kyle laughs, light and short, but it doesn’t stop his task at hand.

The last two smacks come together, quick in succession and layered over each other. The sting is intensified, fresh and doubled. Will doesn’t have it in him to bite anything back, not anymore. He cries out, uninhibited, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes. 

But Kyle’s there, scooping him up all at once without missing a beat. He collects him in a heap, wipes away his tears and pulls him up until he’s kneeling, Kyle bearing his weight. He holds Will’s head to his shoulder, bites at the edge of his middle finger to yank the glove off.

He threads his bare hand in Will’s hair, softly massages Will’s scalp while he whispers sweet praises right in his ear. Will absolutely melts into it, automatically wraps his arms around Kyle’s neck and clings to him like a lifeline. 

The heat from his spanking is unignorable, but he’s expert enough to redirect it, uses it to tune into himself and let his head get floaty. Lets Kyle hold him, take care of him. Trusts him to know what he needs. 

So Kyle holds him, praises him in lulled whispers, assures him how good he is. How well he’s taken his punishment. How Kyle forgives him, how everything is forgiven, and how “you’re such a good boy, baby, the best boy. My perfect boy. My absolute gift.”

Will basks in Kyle’s sweet nothings, leans desperately into his touch. He didn’t notice when Kyle had taken off the other glove, didn’t notice when he took off his glasses. But it’s okay now, it’s okay when Kyle’s kissing him soft and sweet. When Kyle’s laying him down so gently across the bed, careful to mind where his skin is still smarting.

“Wanna rest for a bit?” Kyle asks eventually, in normal volume but still gentle.

But Will shakes his head, presses closer until there’s nothing either of them can hide. 

“Mmm,” Will hums, buries his face in Kyle’s neck. “I don’t think we’re done quite yet.”

Kyle shakes his head, but he’s grinning, crinkling at his eyes.

He doesn’t waste another second, a cheeky hand already sneaking between them.

Anything for Will, after all. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Unholy_ by Hey Violet, because it was on one of my Willy ship playlists. Here's my [Kyle/Willy playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5KW8yTf8BvCXupqDn6xfCS) if you're into that stuff 😁
> 
> So there was definitely inspiration born on twitter lol:  

> 
> (Image and [quoted tweet](https://twitter.com/looks4leafs/status/1159260155739066369)):  

> 
> I'm here to spread the gospel of leather glove spankings in hockey rpf so hey, join me and come chill on twitter @[pinkmanite](https://twitter.com/pinkmanite)! (If you're not clearly an HRPF account just shoot me a DM and lemme know you came from this fic 😅)
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤️


End file.
